


All Superheroes have Faults

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Enjoy this while it lasts friends, I never write fluff, May Parker is amazing, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, This is fluff that we need, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idfk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Rose Stark had just finished 4 years of college in California. She went to an art school because she had a dream of becoming an art teacher in New York City. She was an amazing artist so it definitely would work out, her professor had told her that.So here she was, sitting on a plane ready to take off to head back to her home in NYC. Rose had missed her family while she had been away, therefore excitement was bubbling in her chest. She knew her father would most likely want to have a Father-Daughter day to catch up and all that. She would probably roll her eyes, but agree because how could she say no? He had given her the best life he could even with all the difficulties he faced. He was a single dad and an Avenger so it's not like his life was easy. It never stopped him though. Then again nothing ever stopped Tony Stark.Rose smiled and shook her head. Only a seven hour plane ride was between her and her family. She could pass the time by watching a movie on the little TV that was supplied...or by talking to the super attractive boy that was sitting next to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me ignoring Infinity War and the Endgame trailer. My heart is delicate and needs some fluff. The thing is I never write fluff so if this sucks ass you can't beat me up about it. Its cute, I think so far. Just wait. It'll get spicy...if you know what I mean;)but not for awhile because hahaha I'm Satan.

Rose Stark had just finished 4 years of college in California. She went to an art school because she had a dream of becoming an art teacher in New York City. She was an amazing artist so it definitely would work out, her professor had told her that. 

So here she was, sitting on a plane ready to take off to head back to her home in NYC. Rose had missed her family while she had been away, therefore excitement was bubbling in her chest. She knew her father would most likely want to have a Father-Daughter day to catch up and all that. She would probably roll her eyes, but agree because how could she say no? He had given her the best life he could even with all the difficulties he faced. He was a single dad and an Avenger so it's not like his life was easy. It never stopped him though. Then again nothing ever stopped Tony Stark. 

Rose smiled and shook her head. Only a seven hour plane ride was between her and her family. She could pass the time by watching a movie on the little TV that was supplied...or by talking to the super attractive boy that was sitting next to her. 

The boy’s hair was brown and curly. It looked so soft, making her want to run her fingers through it. His eyes were chocolate brown, the kind she could get lost it. He was well built too. It’s not like she was being a creep, but when he stretched, his shirt rode up and let her just say that boy was _jacked_. The last thing she noticed was his adorable smile. It shone so brightly and those full, pink lips just made it all the better. 

Rose was totally going to talk to him, but she needed to get the courage first. He was fricking beautiful and she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Well...she kind of did, but that’s not the point. She was literally 23 and couldn't talk to a guy she might never see again after this flight. That was kind of pathetic if she did say so herself. Just say hi. It wasn't that hard. She said hi to people all the time. She let out a sigh and moved to pull out her earphones from her coat pocket, but she stopped when she heard and sharp intake of breath from beside her. The tension that was radiating off him in waves...so he was scared of planes. That made her immediately felt bad. The poor guy had to last seven hours. She decided to try and give him some comfort. “Uh hey. Are you alright?” His head turned and their eyes met. 

“Oh, yeah I'm good.” He lied. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. 

“The tension that's coming off of you says a different story.” He let out an awkward laugh. 

“I'm fine really...just not a big fan of plane rides.” There was more to it than that. She could tell by the look in his eyes, but she didn't say anything else about the matter. 

“Yeah I get that. Want to talk so you have a distraction?” She didn't want him to be all tense and afraid the whole ride. 

“That would be nice. Thanks.” His voice was so cute. Rose was mentally screaming. 

“What's your name kid?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Peter Parker and I'm 23 so not a kid. What about you?” That's a cute name. 

“Rose Stark, I'm 23 too.” She waited for Peter’s reaction on her last name, but surprisingly he didn't address it at all. She was thankful for that. “Where are you from?” 

“New York City. I was visiting a friend who lives in Cali.” He flashed her a smile. It was so adorable, she was sure she died a bit inside. 

“Hey same! Well about the New York City part. I was in Cali for college.” 

“Damn how'd you afford that?” 

“My dad….wait that sounds snobby. It wasn't my choice. He literally made me let him pay.” That made Peter laugh and it was a beautiful sound. 

“You don't seem like the type that would willingly let your father pay.” She laughed as well. 

“Oh I'm not. We had a fight about it and everything. We both are stubborn as hell and honestly I don't even know how he won, but he did so here we are.” He let out another laugh. 

“That sounds like it was fun.” Rose snorted. 

“Yeah, it was a blast.” He was a sarcastic and that made her crush on him even harder. He was literal perfection. 

“I went to Queens College. I was going to go to MIT, but I couldn't leave my aunt all alone so I stayed in Queens.” 

“Aw that's sweet. What's your aunt like?” A smile grew on his lips. 

“Oh she's the best. I honestly would die for that woman. I'd be so lost without her.” Peter seemed so happy when he talked about her. 

“Do you live with her?” 

“Yeah...my parents...passed away when I was super young so my uncle and she took me in.” The look on his face changed into one of sadness. Immediately Rose felt bad for asking. 

“Oh...I'm so sorry.” 

“Don't apologize, it's fine. I'm okay with it now...well sort of.” She placed her hand on his and gave him a smile. He smiled back. 

“Hey, you still have your aunt and uncle.” Peter let out an awkward laugh and that smile disappeared. 

“Not really...My uncle died when I was 15.” Oh. She wasn't expecting that. 

“Jesus...I'm sorry.” He looked like he was on the verge of tears and it broke her heart. 

“It's fine. I've gotten this far in life without them. How hard can it be to go more?” 

“That's a good attitude to have. Don't give up. Plus you have your aunt. She needs you.” She squeezed his hand gently. 

“Yeah. I don't plan on giving up. That's not how I do things.” Peter smiled again causing Rose to smile as well. How could she not? 

“Good. If you ever think about giving up I'll beat you up, got it?” That got him to laugh again. 

“Got it.” With that their conversation got happier. They talked about things like their interests, favorite things, friends, and whatever they could think of. 

She learned so much about him, it was amazing. His favorite color was blue, just like hers. He liked science and that had been his best subject in school. He had an internship with her father and that made her extremely happy because now she could see him at the tower whenever he was around. Bingo. She learned other little things like the fact that he loved to help people, he was a big softie, he loved dogs, pizza was his favorite food, monsters were a drink he commonly drank, and so many other things that she would never forget. She had taken every single detail and put it in her brain with care because this was very, very important information. 

Somewhere in that conversation Rose asked Peter who his favorite superhero was and little did she know it would prove to be the stupidest decision she has ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who’s your favorite superhero?” The one question she didn't know the answer to yet. She was determined to know though because his view on superheroes matter very much. 

“IronMan. He’s always been my favorite. Plus knowing him personally makes me like him more. What about you?” 

“I figured as much. You seem like an IronMan guy.” Peter laughed. She bit her lip and then smiled. “Mine’s Spider-Man.” A look crossed his features that was full of shock. 

“Spider-Man?” 

“Yeah, he’s cool.” She thought she saw a tad bit of blush on his cheeks. “Why? What's wrong with Spider-Man?”

“I just don't really think he's all that cool.” He shrugged. 

“Why not?” Another shrug. 

“He jumps headfirst into things, no thinking and ends up hurt a lot more than he would if he just thought things through.” Okay so the guy had a point, but she wasn't going to let him trash talk her favorite superhero. 

“And IronMan doesn't?” 

“He does, but like he's an adult. Spider-Man sounds like he’s like 5. A difference.” Rose scoffed. 

“He does not sound 5. He sounds like our age. So he's an adult too.” Peter sighed and shook his head. 

“Okay sure we’ll go with he’s an adult, but what about the fact that he never shuts up. That's annoying right?” 

“Sometimes he should keep his mouth shut, but it's funny most of the time. He makes stupid jokes that everyone loves. You don't because you’re heartless.” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Yeah I’m the heartless one. Not you, who is beating me up because I'm not a fan of Spider-Man.” 

“Because he's the best and no one can argue with that! It's just a fact.” She glared at him playfully. 

“He's not though. It's IronMan.” 

“Nope. Why do you hate the poor wallcrawler so much?” 

“Because he has too many faults that he doesn't fix.” What a shitty answer. 

“So does literally every other superhero in the world.” 

“Yeah, but they try to fix it. He is more of a just go with the flow and maybe ruin things in the process.” 

“IronMan _does_ _not_ try to fix his problems. The man is the same way. Go with the flow and ruin shit. The Accords are a perfect reminder for that. Don't get me wrong I love him with all of my heart, but he ruined a ton of shit just because the team was on different sides.” 

“It wasn't all his fault though, everyone agreed to fight. Plus the whole Cap thing wasn't his fault.” She rolled her eyes. She had a whole Ted Talk written down about the Sokovia Accords. It wasn't all her father's fault, she knew that, but he wasn't exactly innocent either. He always acted like the victim and frankly it pissed her off. Steve wasn't the only one at fault. He went with his heart and it was the right choice. The government shouldn’t have a say in what people the Avengers save. They should be able to save every single person they can. That's what they are here for isn't it? 

“Is that what he told you? Because that's not true. That part of it was equal blame. Steve shouldn't have left and tried to kill Tony for Bucky even though they were friends. Tony shouldn’t have tried to kill Bucky. The guy did kill his parents, but it wasn't his fault. He had no control over that. It was all Hydra.” Peter nodded at that. 

“Okay, that's true.” He paused when he saw a look of pride cross Rose’s face. That vanished when he spoke again. “Spider-Man supports IronMan though, does that make you not like him anymore?” This time her glare wasn't playful. 

“No, he's still my favorite. Always will be. I never said I hated everyone on my father's side. Especially Spider-Man.” 

“Dedicated fan I see.” 

“Yeah well some people aren't like J. Jonah Jameson.” She looked at the time. Only 20 more minutes till they got to the NYC airport. 

“Surprising. I'd just like to know, what do you see in him anyway. He's just a vigilante.” 

“He's so much more than that. You just aren't looking hard enough.” And there it was again, that ghost of a blush. 

“Enlighten me then.” Rose pursed her lips. 

“I will.” She also had a Ted Talk written on this. Spider-Man was one of a kind. No one, as hard as some tried, could ever be as good as the wallcrawler. For the next 15 minutes she went into a deep explanation as to why he was the best. She covered all points such as the fact that he never missed a single crime. No matter what he was doing, he would drop all activities to save a person from being hurt. He would never stop until everyone was safe, sometimes resulting in him being hurt a lot. It didn't bother him though. He still continued to save people because he was looking out for the little guy. That's something not many people do these days. Spider-Man made stupid jokes and comments, but that's what made him so fun. No other superhero would crack a joke or say some little bothersome thing because all other superheroes were really uptight. He had a lot of character. It made him so lovable and honestly Rose would give anything to know the guy under that mask. She would love to be friends with him. He seemed like nothing ever brought him down. He was the positive, adorable person that everyone needed in their life. 

She ended her speech just as the plane landed. Peter was looking at her with awe. Something else was in his gaze this time, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. So instead she tried not to think much about it. “Wow, that was…” He paused, seemingly looking for the right word. “An amazing, well put together speech.” She almost thought she had him on her side, but all her dreams were crushed when he said, “He’s still not for me though.” 

“Do you even like him at all?” 

“A little bit, but I've seen better than him. Even though that was a pretty convincing Ted Talk.” She was mad because how could he just hate on Spider-Man like that? It was ridiculous, but the way he kept smiling made her forget her anger for awhile. It made her dizzy and she just wanted to ask him for his number, but that was absolutely not happening. 

The loudspeaker pulled her from her staring. She blushed and stood up from her seat to seem like she was doing something other than checking him out. He stood up as well and suddenly they were walking out of the plane together. She smiled softly and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as they made their way to the airport.

The line for bags was so long, she was totally ready to accept death now. Plus she had a ton of bags so it would be an even longer wait. She groaned and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. Peter was behind her in line. He didn't seem to mind the wait though. The guy had so much patience. She could not relate at all. Rose definitely got that from her father. That man was the king of being impatient. She smiled and shook her head softly. She couldn’t wait to see him, it had been way too long since she has seen him or anyone from her family for that matter. She would have to remind her to never move anywhere that’s more than an hour away from her family. 

After bugging Peter about the whole superhero debate while they waited for luggage, they both finally got their belongings. She had a lot compared to the small duffle bag that he had. It almost made her laugh, but then she realized she had to carry it all out to the car. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Rose was about to start dragging as much as she could to the car, but then she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. “Want help?” Ah so he was sucking up to her after his trash talking of Spider-Man. She huffed, but wasn’t about to dismiss his help. Plus he was giving her this really cute look. 

“Yes please.” With that he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed 3 of her’s. She smiled gratefully and grabbed the other 3 bags. They were really big and full to the maximum amount. She struggled, but he didn’t. _Not_ _fair_. She huffed again and stumbled down the steps. A laugh filled the air. 

“Having trouble?” _Smartass_.

“Not everyone is as strong as you, _Peter_.” She shot him a glare and he laughed again. What a bully. 

After much struggling, she managed to get her things down the steps. She let her eyes scan the crowd until she spotted that signature black Audi. Rose pointed Peter to the car and they headed toward it. Less struggling occurred this time since she learned a few tricks on how to handle all the weight. They reached the car in less than a minute. The driver stepped out, revealing the one and only Tony Stark. She dropped her bags and threw herself into her father’s arms. He let out a laugh and hugged her back. “I missed you, kid. You are never allowed to leave me again.” They both laughed at that. 

“Oh trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled away and gave him a smile. “So how have you been?” 

“Good, good. What about you?” 

“I’ve been good.” She started to walk back to the bags she had abandoned. Peter was setting down the last bad. His hair was flopped over his forehead and it made her heart speed up and a small pink blush appear on her cheeks. Her father seemed to notice her reaction to seeing him. A smirk appeared on his lips. _Oh_ _no_. 

“Ah, so you’ve met Peter, I see.” Peter looked up. 

“Yeah, we met on the plane. He sat next to me.” She gave her father a glare. She knew he was up to something. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes making Peter smile. 

“Will you quit it with the Mr. Stark?”

“Never.” Another eye roll. 

“Well in that case we gotta go. I have a Father-Daughter day to get to. If you can though, come by the tower later.” That smirk still laid on the billionaire’s lips. _Goddamnit_. 

“Alright. See you later then.” Before he could leave, Rose gave him a quick hug. 

“Thanks for helping, Spider-Man hater.” A look of offence crossed his face. 

“Are you ever going to drop that?” 

“Pfff no.” They both laughed and Tony watched them with a knowing look. 

“Alright dorks, I’m leaving.” She gave Peter one last smile before hopping into the passenger seat. Before she closed the door she heard a snippet of the conversation they were having. 

“Stop giving my daughter googly eyes.” She knew he was joking, but Peter probably didn’t. 

“W-What!? I wasn’t!” She could feel the embarrassment coming off of him. She pictured his face bright red. Her face was getting red too, she could feel it. After that she shut the door and waited for her father to get into the car. 

It didn’t take long and when he got in the car she could see that look on his face. “You’re welcome.” 

“For what? What did you do?” She was getting ready to smack him. 

“Hey calm down, I didn't do anything except wingman you. You are lucky I’m your dad.” He gave her a smile and then started to drive the car. 

“I hate you.” Tony laughed. 

“No you don’t. Just wait.” Rose let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. This should be interesting. She turned her attention to the radio and flipped through the stations. Conversation started up as the drive went on, about pointless things mostly, just them getting caught up with each other. She had missed this so much. The conversation was interrupted by her phone getting a text message. She looked down at her phone, a number she didn’t know, interesting. Reading the message, she knew exactly who it was, ‘Hey, so your dad gave me your number and so I just thought I would text you so we could continue that lovely debate about superheros.’ She turned to her dad. 

“You gave him my number. You literally did wingman me. What the hell??” He smiled and shrugged. 

“He’s a good kid. Plus you guys would be cute.” Rose blushed and smacked his arm. 

“I’m torn between thanking you and beating you.” 

“I suggest you thank me. I basically just got you a boyfriend.” She turned a darker red and covered her face with her hands. This was going to be an interesting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back and on time with the second chapter :))). This is really fucking fluffy and I'm proud so like you all better like it. Or I'll just die. Lmao I'm sorry I'm pathetic:,) well thanks for reading and pls leave a comment/like !


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the car ride had been pure torture. After Rose sent back a text that said ‘Ah yes, we must finish that conversation. I will get you to like Spider-Man one way or another.’ Tony kept bugging her about her little crush and was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. She tried to ignore it, but the man’s voice was really getting on her nerves. “Can you shut up?” He let out an annoying laugh. 

“No. I never get to tease you about having a crush, so I am taking advantage of this.” She sighed with an eyeroll. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, a grin graced her features. 

“What about your crush?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The smile had disappeared from his face. She snickered. 

“Oh so Steve Rogers isn’t the person of interest anymore?” A blush dusted the billionaire’s cheeks. 

“I hate you.” She laughed and saw the tower come into view. Another idea came to her mind. 

“I have an idea.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Oh great, what?” 

“Whoever asks out their crush first gets to use the other person as a slave for a week.” He smiled. 

“Deal. I’ll win.” She smirked and stuck out her hand. 

“We’ll see.” They shook hands as they arrived at the tower. She smiled and opened the car door. Tony did the same and popped the trunk. He pulled out all of her bags and set them down on the sidewalk. Rose turned and grabbed some bags while her father grabbed the rest. 

“I would prepare to be smothered in hugs.” He warned. She couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

They entered the building and were greeted by the friendly receptionist. Rose smiled and said hello back before making her way to the elevator. She set the bags down on the floor and waited for her father to join her before pressing the button the read 65. 

The ride was surprisingly quick. She strolled out of the elevator and into her room, which was pretty empty. She sighed happily as she dropped her bags by the closet and threw herself onto the bed. She had missed how extremely comfortable the bed was and how fluffy the comforter was. She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. Tony smiled and shook his head, turning to the door. “Alright kid, come down when you’re ready to get a bunch of welcome backs.” She gave him a nod. With that he left her alone to get settled back in. 

After an hour or so everything was in place. All of Rose’s clothes were back in her drawers and closet, toiletries in the bathroom, books and movies in her bookshelves, and whatever else had found place somewhere. She smiled a bit before traveling to the living room of the floor where most of her family should be at this time in the day. 

The first person she saw was the one and only Pepper Potts. Her ginger hair was in a bun on top of her head. A pen in her hand scribbling things down on a sheet of paper that Rose could only assume was paperwork Tony didn’t want to do. She shook her head and stepped more into the room. “Hey, Pepper!” The older woman looked up, her face going from one of frustration to one of delight. 

“Rose!” She placed the work aside and stood up, wrapping the younger girl into a hug. “You’ve been gone way too long.” 

“Trust me, I know.” They both laughed and pulled away from their hug.

“Everyone really missed you. Like none of them would shut up about it.” Rose smiled fondly. 

“What can I say? I’m just that great.” 

“Now don’t get too cocky. I didn’t miss you _that_ much.” Natasha came up beside Pepper, a small smile lay on her lips. 

“That’s a lie. You probably missed me the most.” Rose replied. The redhead scoffed, but didn’t deny it. Instead she pulled the Stark into a hug, the smile growing a bit more. The hug lasted a few more seconds before another voice entered the room. 

“Alright, break it up you two, I want my hug.” Nat pulled away and shot a glare at the intruder, who just so happened to be Bucky. 

“Aw, Bucky missed me.” Rose grinned and hugged the super soldier. He hugged back before pulling away and speaking again.  
“Yes I did. Please never leave again. I can’t be alone with these idiots.” Nat scoffed at that. 

“I think you have that backwards. You are the idiot that dared Clint to lick your metal arm, in winter, so it got stuck for 2 hours. _2 hours_.” Rose burst out laughing, tears already filling her eyes. 

“I’m not the idiot. He is for actually doing it!” Bucky protested. Clint suddenly appeared.

“Hey, you told me that I’d get 30 dollars if I did it, which I still have not received!” Pepper and Nat both sighed. Rose shook her head as she calmed herself down. 

“I leave and you all lose it.” The archer turned and threw his arm over her shoulders. 

“Did you really expect us to be sane for 4 years?” 

“No.” She answered, amused. Sam walked into the chaotic room with a sandwich. 

“Wow have you such little faith in us?” He asked, taking a bite of his food. 

“Yes, actually. You all worry me.” She joked and gave the bird themed hero a quick hug. He smiled and accepted the hug. 

Thor, Bruce, Rhodes, Wanda, Vision, and Steve all arrived a bit later. They all gave Rose hugs. Then they all chatted about everything they could think of. It was nice to be back with her family again. She felt happiness swirl around in her chest for the millionth time that day. Although it went downhill when Sam spoke up a little while later. “Your dad had a replacement for you while you were gone.” She raised an eyebrow. She had an idea of who it was, but she wanted to be sure. 

“And who would that be?” 

“Peter Parker.” Rhodes responded. Rose opened her mouth to answer, but Tony entered the room with that damn smirk on his face and spoke. 

“Ah yes, Peter. Rose knows all about him.” She glared at him. 

“Shut up.” He let out a laugh and Nat raised an eyebrow. 

“You wanna explain?” 

“I would love to.” Tony grinned causing Rose to protest.

“Dad, I swear to god, if you say a word I will gut you.” Everyone seemed intrigued now. 

“You have to tell us now. Threats are being made so it’s probably something good.” Bucky commented. Rose felt her face heat up. She would _never_ hear the end of it if they all found about her little crush, but there was no way to escape it now. Tony sat down beside her and clapped his hands together. 

“So you know how Peter went to visit MJ in Cali?” Everyone nodded. “Yeah well Rose and him were buddies on the plane and they talked the whole way here, which is a seven hour plane ride mind you.” The blush on her face was more evident now. Her father noticed and chuckled. “So now my lovely daughter has a little, itty bitty crush on the one and only Peter Parker.” She didn’t even try to protest because her face was tomato red so they all knew. On top of that she couldn't lie for her life so there was really no point in trying to say she didn’t like the guy. Rose awkwardly scratched the back of her neck while trying to mentally prepare herself for their reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of shitty and I apologize for that. Also I'm 2 days late so I'm also sorry for that. I've just been super busy with school and all that. I'll be on time this week I swear. If not then all of you can hate on me. But just wait it'll get good I swear just wait. lmao I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Pfff someone send me help pls. Aha anyway thanks for reading this nasty ass chapter. I love you all dearlyyyyy:)


	4. Chapter 4

“You guys know what this means right?” Clint wore a smile that made Rose want to throw herself off a cliff. Nat had the same look. 

“I know exactly what this means. We get to get them together.” Rose let out a groan. 

“Please no.” That caused Bucky to let out a laugh. 

“Sorry kid, but it has to be done.” He patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. In that moment she really knew this was going to be a disaster. For now to avoid the situation she stood up from the couch. 

“Hey would you look at the time. I gotta go do stuff far, far away from the tower.” She started to walk to the elevator. Tony let out a snort. 

“Running away won't stop us you know. Actually you’re putting yourself more in danger considering Peter will be here soon.” She turned and shot her father a glare. 

“I will literally kill you if you say a single word to him. It will be a slow and painful death so I would watch it.” With that she walked briskly into the elevator and tried to ignore the laughs that followed her. 

Once she was out of the tower she let out a sigh of relief. The sun was nearly sunk, darkening the city. The air was cool and comfortable. It always calmed her when she walked the streets of New York. Everything was always so beautiful no matter what season it was. That’s probably why it was such a busy city, everyone wanted to see it and be able to experience it. That's also why the crime rate was so high. A lot of people, a lot of targets. Rose was pretty certain mugging was the most common crime. So when she walked she enjoyed it, but kept her guard up. Apparently this evening her guard wasn’t up enough because she was completely oblivious to the other presence until something that felt a little too much like a gun press against her back and someone whispered harshly into her ear, “Don’t make a sound or I will shoot you.” All she could do was nod before she was roughly shoved into the alley to her right. “Now, I want you to turn around and give me all the money you have on you.” 

“I-I don’t have any on me.” That wasn’t a lie. She didn’t grab her wallet or anything on her way out. The man let out a dark laugh. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know you have some on you. Everyone always does.” She bit her lip and tried to keep herself calm. 

“I swear I don’t! I didn’t grab my wallet on my way out of my house.” She flinched away when the gun was raised. 

“We both know that’s a lie. Just hand it over and no one gets hurt.” She opened her mouth to try and reason with the criminal, but another voice sounded from above. 

“Come on man. She said she didn’t have anyone money. Why do you have to antagonize?” _Spider-Man_. Rose let out the breath she had been holding this whole time. The mugger rolled his eyes and aimed his gun at the red and blue clad hero. 

“Get out of here.” 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay. I like this view.” Rose huffed a quiet laugh. “I think you should get out of here, unless you liked getting webbed to walls. If that’s the case then stay and we can arrange something.” That ticked off the mugger even more and he shot his gun and the superhero, who easily dodged it easily thanks to his Spidey Senses. He sent a web out which made a _thwip thwip_ noise. It latched onto the gun and then the weapon was yanked out of those dangerous hands. Then Spider-Man flipped down from the roof and engaged in a little fist fight which didn’t last long. 

After that whole thing was over and the criminal was webbed to a wall as promised earlier, the hero turned to Rose. “Are you alright miss?” She gave a nod. 

“Uh yeah I’m good. Thanks for that.” He flashed her a smile. 

“Don’t mention it. Just be more careful. What are you doing out at night alone anyway?” 

“I had to get away from my family for a little bit.” She laughed softly. “They were bugging me about someone I like and it was extremely annoying.” She couldn't help the light pink blush that appeared on her cheeks. 

“Sounds like a great time.” He joked. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

“Yeah definitely.” She paused to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “I should go.” 

“Want me to walk you home?” Rose raised an eyebrow at the spider themed hero. He sighed. “Not in a creepy way I swear...just to like keep you safe since you did just almost get mugged.” He sounded sheepish. 

“Yeah, sure. That’d be nice. Thank you.” She received another smile and then they started on their way. 

They walked the whole way side by side, shoulders almost brushing. It surprised Rose a bit to see Spider-Man actually walk somewhere and not webswing. It almost made her feel special. He was walking her home, but then again he probably walked a lot of people home right? She shrugged off the question and turned her attention back to Spidey. The whole time he was talking about random stuff. She would laugh or shake her head because he really was an idiot. No one could even doubt that. The guy just threw himself into any situation with no game plan. It did seem to work for him though. 

After a little bit they reached the tower. It was kind of disappointing, but she knew it would end eventually. He gazed at the tower and she would guess that if his mask wasn’t there his eyes would be filled with amazement. “Well I gotta head out. Patrol and stuff. See you around.” He gave her a little salute. Rose laughed at him and his childishness. 

“See you around Spider-Man.” He gave her one last smile before shooting out a web and swinging away. She watching him go and then headed into the tower, a smile danced on her lips. She got to the living room and everyone was sitting on the floor and the couches. They were laughing about something, probably Peter and her. She could bet money on that. Natasha noticed her first. 

“Oh hey, you’re back. How was your walk?” 

“Interesting.” Rose plopped down next to her father on the couch. 

“Interesting?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, someone tried to mug me.” His eyes went wide. 

“I’m sorry what?!” 

“I’m fine! Don’t worry, Spider-Man saved me.” She beamed. Tony visible relaxed and a look crossed his features. One that Rose couldn’t seem to understand. She just chose to ignore it. It probably something stupid. 

“Oh, really?” His tone bothered her. 

“Yeah...why?” That stupid smirk found its way onto his lips. She scowled. “Why do you have that look on your face?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Dadddddd.” He laughed and rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something back Peter burst into the room. 

“Sorry I’m late, stuff came up.” His hair was all over the place and a little cut was on his cheek. He looked really attractive and Rose couldn't help but stare. Bucky tapped on her knee. 

“Close your mouth, I think I see a little bit of drool coming out of the side of your mouth.” He said it quiet enough no one would hear, but it was still embarrassing. She smacked him lightly and blushed. He snickered and turned his attention to Peter. “It’s alright. We were just talking. Come join us.” Peter smiled and sat down next to Rose. She flashed him a smile and then started to play with the hem of her shirt as a distraction. He was literally right next to her with no barrier between them. She was going to die. Luckily the conversation carried on as normal and nothing of interest happened. 

That was until Tony opened his big mouth. “Hey Peter, did Rose tell you she met Spider-Man earlier?” The younger man made a face. 

“Oh, how interesting.” He tried to sound happy, but it didn’t work. 

“He doesn’t like Spider-Man, we had this talk on the plane.” She frowned. Tony coughed.

“You don’t like Spider-Man??” He gave Peter a look of pure confusion. 

“Okay listen, I don’t not like him-” 

“That is not at all what you said on the plane.” Rose interjected. He sighed. 

“Okay yes I know that, but-” This time Tony interrupted. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, we do not lie in my tower. And we most definitely do not hate on Spider-Man in my tower.” 

“Mr. Stark come onnnnn. I don’t _hate_ him. I just don’t think he’s the greatest superhero out there.” Sam and Bucky had nodded along to that with smiles on their faces causing Peter roll his eyes. 

“Peter, literally just stop talking. He is an amazing hero and we all know it. Rose has like a whole speech written on why.” She huffed a sigh. 

“I already said the whole thing to him and he still isn’t convinced.” Tony sighed, but then his eyes lit up mischievously. 

“But Peter, Rose has a crush on Spider-Man.” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Rose glared at her father, a dark pink blush laid on her cheeks. Peter tried to stutter out a response, but it didn’t work to well. This caught her attention. Why was he stuttering? And more importantly why was he blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy. This is fluffy and we all need fluff right now because tOnY sTaRk iS gUnNa dIe. Fuckkk dude i really don't want him to die. If he does I'll kill myselffffffffff. Rip okay well thanks for reading this and I love you alllllll.


	5. Chapter 5

Between the look Tony was giving Peter and the way Peter was acting, Rose was beyond confused. She didn’t know what little secret they had, but she was determined to find out. Before she could open her mouth though, her father was yapping again. “Come on, Rose. We all know it’s true.” Was he trying to ruin her chances with Peter or something? 

“It’s really not. I mean I literally love him to death, but not like _that_.” Tony let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Uh huh. _Sure_.” 

“Am I missing something?” Rose asked, a tad bit of annoyance found its way into her voice. 

“Nope. You aren’t missing anything. Nothing at all.” Peter answered that way too quickly and way too awkwardly, which made her even more suspicious. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Dear lord you both are so annoying.” She made a face. 

“I’m the annoying one? I think you got that backwards.” 

“Personally I think both of you are pretty annoying. Must run in the Stark family.” Clint stated matter-of-factly. Bucky made a sound of agreement. 

“Assholes.” Rose and Tony said in unison. They turned to each other and started to laugh. 

“You know I’m kind of concerned. They are too much alike.” Steve laughed.

“They really are. Rose I hate to ask this of you, but can you go back to California? I can’t deal with two of you.” Nat joked. Rose feigned a hurt expression and held her hand over her heart. 

“I’m real hurt. How dare you.” Nat snickered.

“Love you kiddo.” 

“Love you too, Nat.” The rest of the night was spend with them all teasing each other. Rose had long forgotten about the secret between Tony and Peter. 

She was still dying inside at the close proximity. She really wanted to curl up against his side, but that would never happen. Well it could, but only if she told him how she felt and he felt the same. And that was probably not going to happen. Why would it? She wasn’t really all that special. 

She knew her family would beg to differ. They all adored her and never let her forget how much she meant to them. It was nice, having someone tell you that everyday, especially since she didn't quite feel all that great about herself. She didn’t _hate_ herself, more so she just didn’t really think all that much of herself. 

Peter stood up eventually and said he had to go. Rose couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that washed over her. She ignored it though and gave him a smile. He smiled back and ran a hand though his unruly curls. “I don’t want to leave, but I told Ned we could hang out tonight.” Tony patted his shoulder. 

“It’s alright kid, go have fun. I know, I’m old and boring.” Peter rolled his eyes, but grinned. 

“I mean...you aren’t wrong.” 

“Wow okay, get out of my tower then.” Tony faked a frown. Peter just laughed and shook his head. He started to walk to the elevator, but Bruce spoke up. 

“Hey, why don’t you let Rose walk you out?” He asked oh so innocently. Rose let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. There was really no way to get any of them to stay out of it. 

“I mean...if she wants to.” Peter bit his lower lip and turned his gaze to Rose. She smiled and stood up. 

“Yeah, sure.” Peter returned her smile and they both walked into the elevator. 

Conversation flowed easily between the two just like before. They cracked a few jokes each and shared a laugh. 

The ride ended way too quickly for Rose’s liking. Soon enough they were at the front doors. Peter bumped her shoulder lightly. “Don’t look so sad to see me go.” He teased. She snorted. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’m aware.” She laughed and shook her head. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter.” 

“See you tomorrow, Rose.” He grinned and gave her a little salute before making his way out the door. Rose watched him go and felt her heart flutter in her chest. 

He was so cute. God she just wanted to date him. She sighed. She would have to think of a plan on how to tell him. 

Rose huffed and then went back to the elevator. She would ask Nat and Pepper. They would help and _not_ be annoying about it. She was grateful to have those too with her. They were actual gods. 

She got back to the living room and spent some more time with her dysfunctional, but wonderful family. 

*

Peter took the more scenic route to get to his apartment so he could think about everything...well not really everything, more like one person. Tony Stark’s daughter to be exact. 

Rose had wiggled her way into Peter’s heart and he didn't know what to do about it. 

Every since they talked on the plane, he had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Her laugh was an amazing sound. She was _beyond_ beautiful. She was sarcastic and funny. Literally everything about her was perfect and he almost hated it. 

He wasn't really any of those things. He was just plain old Peter Parker, the orphan. His only family was his aunt and he was so lucky to have her. He used to be lucky to have his uncle too, but that only lasted so long. 

Guilt weaved its way into his chest. He tried to ignore it. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault. There only so much he could have done, but still. It hurt like hell and he just wished things were different.

Peter shook his head and sighed. He didn't need to think about this right now. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Ned saying, ‘I'll be home in about 5 minutes, you can start to head over.’ 

He let his thoughts drift back to Rose. He needed a game plan on how to ask her out. He figured he could ask Ned to help him think about it. Although he would be teased to no end for crushing on _the_ Tony Stark's daughter. Peter bit his lip and let out another sigh. 

He reached his apartment and unlocked the door. Ned came up beside him with a bag filled to the top with chips and other food. “Hey, Pete.” 

“Hey, my dude.” Peter pushed his door open and walked inside, Ned followed. “I need your advice on something.” 

“Oh no. Should I be worried?” Ned set the bad of food down and plopped down on the couch. 

“Probably.” Peter snickered. Ned shook his head and patted the seat next to him. 

“Alright, take a seat and give me the tea.” Peter rolled his eyes at his friend, but had a smile. He sat down and tried to think of the best way to explain the whole thing. 

“Okay so you know how I went to Cali to visit MJ?” Ned gave a nod. “Yeah okay well, I met someone on the plane ride home and-” 

“Oh my God. Do you have a girlfriend now??” 

“No, but the thing is I want to be in a relationship with said person.” Peter said sheepishly. A blush graced his pale cheeks. 

“Oooh okay so you like them, but don't know how to tell them. That's easy enough, just tell me who it is and I'll help.” 

“I will, but after you promise not to make fun of me.” Peter scratched the back of his neck. 

“Peter, when have I ever made fun of you for having a crush?” Ned asked, sweetly. Peter gave him a pointed look. 

“Literally all the time.” Ned looked offended, but Peter ignored it. “Anyway, please just promise me that you won't make fun of me.” 

“Fine, fine. I won't make fun of you.” 

“Okay good...so um said person just so happens to be Rose...Stark.” As soon as Ned heard the name, he burst out laughing. Peter scowled and wacked his friend’s shoulder. “Shut up!” 

“Ahaha, I'm sorry. I just literally can't with you.” He managed to say between laughs. “Only you would crush on your mentor's daughter, I swear.” 

“Fight me, Ned.” Peter growled, face growing more red with each passing second. 

“I would lose because you have weird spider powers so I'd rather not.” 

“Yeah, whatever, can we please just come up with a game plan?” 

“Okay, okay, calm down there sir.” Ned nudged him slightly. 

“I'm perfectly calm.” Peter mumbled. He huffed and turned his eyes to the window. 

“Alright so, why don't you ask her out for like a coffee or something tomorrow.” Ned suggested. He opened one of the bag of chips and started to eat them. 

“I could, but what if she says no?” Ned placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

“Listen to me, I know you don't think much of yourself, but trust me when I say that you are amazing and she will absolutely, one hundred percent, say yes to you.” 

“Thanks, Ned, but like she could get so many people, why would she want me?” His voice was quiet and there was a dollop of self-hatred in there. 

“Because you are funny and sarcastic at the same time. You are _super_ smart and kind to everyone. You never give up and you always put everyone before yourself. You are good looking,” Peter scoffed at that, but Ned kept talking. “You are a freaking superhero who helps fight crime and keep the city safe. You are literally just a great person and that is a fact. I don't care what you think about it because whatever you think is _not_ true.” Peter smiled a bit at his friend. Sure he didn't quite still believe that all, but his confidence went up a little more and that was what really mattered. 

“You are the best. I'd be lost without you.” 

“I know you would.” Ned laughed. Peter stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter stole a chip from the bag. “Anyway, when should I tell her about the Spidey thing?” 

“Soon. Don't start off the relationship with secrets. Plus if you keep it from her, I feel like she would be super pissed. We _are_ talking about Tony’s kid here.” 

“Good point, but like on the plane we had a talk about superheroes and I kind of told her I don't like Spider-Man…” Ned choked on the chip he had put in his mouth a moment earlier. 

“What the hell? Why??” 

“Because I'm me and I'm not the best superhero out there. Clearly.” 

“I hate when you say that. Literally _everyone_ loves you. You're a great superhero and I honestly think you are the only person who thinks you aren't.” Peter let out a sigh. Ned was right, but still, he was insecure and that wasn't going to change. 

“I hate this.” 

“I know, Pete, but come on. If you tell yourself everyday you suck as a hero, you'll believe it. Instead everyday tell yourself that you're a good hero. It'll work, I promise. And you need to tell her before you guys gets too serious. It'll make the situation really bad if you keep it from her.” 

“I'll try and I know...I just don't know how to tell her.” Peter picked at the thread sticking out of his jeans. 

“You could always _show_ her instead of telling. That might be easier.” 

“That's actually not a bad idea.” Peter liked that idea. It was sort of a better option than just telling her. 

“See, just do that. Then you guys can kiss and it'll be great.” Ned smirked as Peter’s face turned red for the second time that night. 

“Stoppppp.” 

“Nope.” Peter pouted which made Ned laugh. 

“You suck.” That just seemed to make Ned laugh harder. Peter rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was full of teasing. Peter hated it, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do. Ned was Ned and that meant he would _never_ not tease Peter about crushes. 

They did end up watching Star Wars because it was still the best movie series ever. That did made the teasing stop for a few hours, but whenever a movie ended, Ned was back at it. 

Peter had gotten up to use the bathroom after one movie ended because he needed to pee and because he needed to get away from the teasing for a minute. That would have been fine if Peter had taken his phone with him, but he didn't and that was a _terrible_ mistake.

When he came back out, Ned was on Peter’s phone typing something. “What are you doing?” Peter asked. Ned looked up and had a mischievous tint in his eye. That look made Peter extremely worried. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

“ _Ned_.” He glared at his friend. 

“Fine...I may or may not have texted Rose and asked her out for coffee tomorrow for you.” Peter immediately panicked. 

“YOU WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, okay this is SUPER late. I am very very sorry my friends. I was just like in a rut and like I still am, but it's A Okay. I'll try to actually be on time from now on. Key words being Try:) okay, but seriously thank you for sticking with me and reading this story. I love you all very much and I appreciate you all very much. Leave a like or a comment!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Calm down dude. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“This is a very big deal, thank you very much.” Peter snapped. “What if she says no? Wait, what if she says yes?” That sent him deeper into panic mode. “Oh my god. I’m not ready. Nope. Not at all.” Ned snickered. 

“Let’s sleep and then I’ll allow you to panic tomorrow morning.” 

“I don’t know what sleep you think I’ll be getting.” 

“That sounds like a you problem, boo.” Ned stood up and made his way to the guest bedroom. “I need rest, so, see ya tomorrow morning, Pete.” 

“Betrayal.” Peter pouted(because he’s an actual child). 

“Uh huh. Goodnight.” Ned settled down to sleep and Peter decided he should at least _try_. He made his way to his own bedroom and flopped onto the bed with a huff. 

As he had suspected, Peter got very little sleep that night. He tossed and turned with the thought of that message in his mind. There were really only two things that could happen here. 

Exhibit A: Rose says no and things get awkward. There would be no escaping the awkward if she _did_ reject him. Peter worked with her _father_ in her _home_. They would have to see each other every single time he went to the tower and that would just be painful. 

Exhibit B: Rose says yes and they go out, but that’s where it gets complicated because the date could go so many different ways. And many of those different ways end up happening because Peter is his dumbass self. 

There was a very, _very_ small part of him that thought things would go well. Just look at his dating history. It _rarely_ went well. Granted he wasn’t the best person to be with since he was, in fact, Spider-Man. Skipping dates, or being late, or having to leave early, was a extremely common thing. 

Take the homecoming incident for example. Peter had actually scored a date with _the_ Liz Allan, but he screwed that up real quick. Yes, he did stand her up, but with good reason. Her father was the Vulture, a villain that was trying to use alien orbs for stealing and other illegal things. 

Peter stopped the guy, but that also caused Liz and her mother to have to move because hey, her father was in jail. He hasn’t heard from her since then. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t the ideal partner, but Rose probably knew superhero business. Her dad _was_ IronMan. 

All he would have to do was tell her that he was Spider-Man and she would understand, but how was he supposed to do that? He couldn’t just go up to her and be all “Oh yeah, by the way, I’m Spider-Man.” That would be the worst way to tell someone. Well, not the _worst_ way, but it’s up there. 

After more thinking and thinking, the sun had risen and the birds had started their morning songs. Peter let out a groan and sat up in bed. Looked like he would just have to run on a shit load of coffee today. This wouldn’t be the first time though, big surprise there. 

A few minutes later, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee. It took no time at all and soon enough the sweet smell of coffee filled the apartment. 

Ned was out and in the kitchen pretty soon. “Oooh give me some coffee.” He made grabby hands at the cup. Peter laughed and handed the cup to his friend. Then he got himself one and plopped down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “So. how’d you sleep?” 

“I didn’t. Overthinking stuff as per usual.” 

“Of course you were.” 

“Well I mean, it’s not like I have a great dating record, Ned.” 

“That’s fair, but it’s also partly because you don’t try anymore. After Liz, you kind of just stopped.” 

“With good reason. You saw that whole thing. I don’t want to break more people’s hearts just because I’m a superhero.” Peter took a sip of his drink with a frown. 

“But Rose knows the whole superheroing stuff. Her family is the Avengers dude. I’m sure she would understand. Just tell her.” 

“It’s not that easy. I can’t just _tell_ her. I’d be putting her in danger by doing that.” 

“Again, her family is literally the Avengers. I’m pretty sure we are past the ‘she would be in danger’ thing.” 

“Ugh you aren’t wrong.” 

“I never am.” Ned joked before switching back into serious mode. “But seriously, you need to just let this play out and _stop_ worrying.” 

“I’ll try. Key word being _try_.” Peter chewed on his lower lip. 

“I’ll take it.” Ned said with a smile. “I know that’s the best I’ll get from you.” They both laughed at that. 

 

* 

 

Rose had fallen asleep on the couch last night and when she woke up, she was still there, curled up in a little ball. 

The first thing she did was check her phone because that was just a habit at this point. The second thing she did was scream because of a certain message that was sent to her. That caused Tony to rush in. “What!? Are you okay?!” 

“No, I’m not okay! Fricking Peter asked me out.” She turned the phone to her father to show him the message. “Wait, this means I won the bet.” 

“First off, you better say yes to him-” 

“I was planning on that dumbass.” 

“Hey, watch your attitude.” Tony ruffled her hair before speaking again. “Also I’d like to point out that no it doesn’t. He asked you. To win the bet _you_ have to ask _him_.” 

“Since when?”

“Since we made the bet, kid.” 

“Whatever, fine. Point still stands. I have a date with Peter.” She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. Her father snickered. 

“Are you guys gunna kiss?” He mimicked a kissy face. Rose turned red and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I hate you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure you do.” Tony rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face. “You should text him and set a time.” 

“Oh, yeah. I probably should do that.” Rose let out a laugh and sent a text back that said, ‘I’d love to go! Does around noon work?’ 

A few moments later, her text tone went off, signaling a message from Peter. Tony, of course, had to make a comment. “That was fast. The kid must really want to go on this date.” Rose ignored her father and read the message. ‘Yeah, noon works just fine! I know this super cute shop we can go to. I’ll send you the address.’ 

A full blown grin bloomed out over her face. ‘Alright! See you then, Peter!’ She shut off her phone and jumped off the couch with a squeal. Tony laughed and shook his head. “Go get ready.” 

Rose didn’t need to be told twice. She took off towards the elevator and gave a little fist bump. “This is the best day of my life!” She called before disappearing behind the metal doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter, hell yes. Okay, but to be fair I'm a lazy bitch who didn't know how to continue this, so I took a tiny break from it. Then I got ideas, so we should have like somewhat consistent updates now. I'll try to get a chapter out like every 2 weeks, maybe 3. It all just depends and plus school is ending soon, so final exams and all that good shit. Anywhoo, thank you for sticking with me with this fic! Love y'all very much! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Rose got ready pretty quickly because she had been planning her outfit ever since she met Peter. That sounded a little weird, but it totally wasn’t. 

The outfit she picked out was a white shirt with a red and black flannel over it along with a pair of ripped jeans and some classic high-top converse. She also threw her hair in a ponytail to make the look even better. 

She did a once over in the mirror before heading to the coffee shop that they had picked for this date. _Date_. That word made her heart skip a beat. It was official. Actually _official_. 

It was almost unreal if you looked at it a certain way. Usually, when you have crushes they never like you back because you know, life just never goes the way you want it to. So hearing that Peter liked her and wanted to go out with her was literally the best thing to hear. Especially when he was the sweetest and most amazing guy ever known to planet Earth.

Most guys were major dickwads. At least all the guys she has tried to date in the past. They all thought that it was fun to play around with feelings and it didn’t make any sense, but Rose had stopped trying to understand a long time ago. 

Peter was different, though. He was kind and adorable and awkward in a good way. He didn’t try to be smooth and _too cool_ for anything. He acted like a regular person and she loved it. She loved most things about that boy. He was just _perfect_. 

She shook her head with a grin and pushed open the door to the small, quiet coffee shop. The barista welcomed her with a warm smile. “Hey! How are you?” 

“Hi! I’m good, and you?” Rose said back happily while walking up to the counter. 

“I’m great. Thanks for asking.” The barista stuck out her hand. “I’m Serena. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. You new?” 

Rose took Serena’s hand and introduced herself. “I’m Rose. And you could say that. I just moved back from California. I’m meeting a friend here. He told me that it was nice here.” 

Just as Serena was going to answer the door opened with a jingle. “Crap. I’m sorry for being late.” Peter’s voice came and soon he was standing by Rose’s side. 

“I just got here. Don’t worry.” She turned to look at him and tried not to stare that much, but _damn_ he knew how to clean up. 

“Ah, Peter, you finally have a date.” Serena winked at him which made him turn a light shade of red. 

“Oh my God.” He sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “I can’t catch a break, can I? Everyone is teasing me like crazy. Totally unfair.” The pout on his face was undoubtedly adorable, and it should be illegal. 

“Oh please. I haven’t been able to breathe since you left yesterday without my father winking at me and making jokes.” 

“Yeah, I feel bad for you. He is _nonstop_.” 

“He is indeed.” Rose laughed softly before turning back to Serena. “Can I have an Oscars Overload please.” 

“Of course, hun. What about you, Peter? The usual?” 

“You know it.” 

“Alright. I’ll be right back you two.” Serena flashed them both a smile and then headed over to the flavoring to get the drinks ready. While she was doing that Peter and Rose went over to a booth near the window and settled down. 

“Sooo...how’s it feel to be back in New York?” Peter had one of his awkward smiles on. _Cute dork_. 

“It feels really good. I missed it a lot. Cali is great and all, but nothing can replace NYC.” 

“I agree with that. I love it here so much.” Peter chewed on his bottom lip and Rose guessed that was one of his nervous ticks. “I feel like there isn’t much for me to ask you since we talked about literally everything on the plane.” 

“I feel the same.” She snickered. “We talked for seven hours, I think that was enough time to cover everything.” 

“It was.” He nodded in agreement with a chuckle. 

“Hey, I can use this time to convince you that Spider-Man is the ultimate superhero.” 

“If you do, I will actually leave.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me, Stark.” He challenged her. 

“Alright you two, here are your drinks. Please behave. I don’t want to have to kick anyone out.” Serena set down the drinks and winked at them both this time. 

“I’m the best behaved person, thank you very much.” Peter feigned an offended look. 

“Nah, that’s not true. It’s totally me.” Rose interjected because it definitely was her. She was such a goody two shoes. 

“Yeah, yeah, just _behave_.” Serena turned and headed back to the counter, leaving Rose and Peter to themselves again. 

“Yeah, Peter, _behave_. You are way too obnoxious. _God_.” 

“Ma’am I believe you are talking about yourself.” 

“ _Haha_.” She flipped him off and then took a sip of her drink. 

“Pff rude.” He took a sip of his own drink, and it was really hard for Rose _not_ to watch the way his lips curled around the cup. They were cute lips. It wasn't fair. Every feature that he had was cute. _Illegal_. 

“What’d you get?” She turned his gaze onto the actual cup to not seem like a weirdo for just staring at his lips. 

“Black coffee.” 

“Ew, you’re just like my dad. That’s gross.” Peter laughed and set his cup down on the table. 

“Man, black coffee is basically my life source, don’t insult it.” 

“I’m insulting it.” 

“Jeez, you really like bullying me, don’t you?” 

“What can I say? I’m a mean person.” They both laughed loudly at that. 

“You’re actually really sweet, but hey, believe whatever ya want. I won’t stop you.” Rose shook her head and tried to ignore how her cheeks heated up. It was only a compliment. Why was she dying over one simple compliment?

_Because Peter Parker said it_. 

Shit, she really had it bad. How was that even possible? It had been only a few days since they met. Maybe Peter was a sorcerer and he had this spell that made people immediately have a crush on him. 

Yeah, she was losing her mind. Absolutely losing it. 

The date went on easily after that. They gave each other more compliments and exchanged some more blushes. 

Around 30 minutes later Peter’s phone buzzed, and he let out a sigh. “Shit, I gotta go. My aunt needs my help with something. I’m sorry.” He frowned with sagging shoulders. Those shoulders did seem a little tense which was kind of odd, but she brushed it off as something going on with his aunt. 

“It’s alright. Go save your aunt.” She paused and tried to decide if she should ask him to do this again. “But..uh..we should do this again sometime.” 

Peter smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course we can. I’ll text you.” He gave her a little salute and then got up and rushed out the door. 

Rose wondered why he was in such a rush, but tried not to think about it. It was probably family business. She didn’t need to involve herself in that. Unless he told her and wanted her to be involved. But as of right now she would settle for smiling like an idiot because she just finished her first date with Peter and they were going to set up another one soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have NO excuse for this being so late. I am just a fucking loser lmaoooooo. Don't worry about it. 
> 
> Have some fluff though. That'll make up for it. Maybe. Skskskskksskskskks.
> 
> I love you all<33 Thanks for sticking with me:) <3


End file.
